


Day Seven: Realisation

by blumen



Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: Of course, Kenma had always known that Kuroo was attractive. He grew up with him; it'd be impossible not to notice. But other people were beginning to notice as well. Did Kuroo want other people to notice him like that? Did he want a girl to hang out with after school and to watch his games? It wouldn't be unusual if he did want that. So why did it fill Kenma with such dread?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Day Seven: Realisation

It was a free period and Kenma was trying to study the endocrine system (or maybe the Russian revolution, he couldn’t tell.) The key word here was trying, because next to him, a group of girls were gossiping. That wasn’t anything particularly new, and usually Kenma could tune out the chatter of his classmates, but not this time.

“I was carrying all these folders back to the classroom and then Kuroo came out of nowhere and took them all for me like they weighed nothing. It was amazing – his biceps, oh my god!” Kenma thought her name was Akiko, or maybe Aiko. She was pretty, he noticed, and Kenma didn’t know why that was so upsetting.

“Well, he’s an athlete, of course he’s buff. That face though…” her friend sighed wistfully, “he’s gorgeous.”

“I might ask him out,” Akiko said, biting her lip. “I don’t know, he’s way out of my league.”

“No, Akemi! You’re amazing and gorgeous and wonderful and Kuroo would be lucky to have you!”

“Ah, I don’t know,” she shrugged.

Kenma collected his materials and left.

\---

It was during practice later that it hit Kenma. Kuroo was attractive. Of course, Kenma had always known that: he grew up with him, it would be impossible not to notice. But it was only then he realised that other people were noticing too. They were passing the brief playground relationships of primary school. Infatuation was beginning to turn into genuine affection and genuine relationships.

Did Kuroo also want that? Did he want a girl like Akemi to hang out with and hold and kiss and to watch him during his games? Relationships were a normal part of secondary school, so why was it suddenly the most terrifying thing Kenma could think of?

“Kenma, you could have got that!” Yaku chided, the ball falling at his feet.

“Sorry,” Kenma mumbled and ignored the look Kuroo gave him.

He tried to pay more attention during the rest of practice but his mind kept drifting to the thought of Kuroo spending his weekends with someone else, and eating lunch with someone else, and asking someone else to practice with him.

“Kenma,” Kuroo approached him in the changing room after. Everyone else had left at that point.

He sighed, knowing he wouldn’t have been able to avoid it.

“I’m tired. I stayed up too late last night. I’ll be better tomorrow,” Kenma replied, avoiding Kuroo’s gaze.

“You can tell me if something’s bothering you,” Kuroo’s voice was softer that time, almost a whisper between them.

Kenma sighed and met Kuroo’s gaze that time.

“I need to figure this out for myself,” Kenma answered. Kuroo nodded.

“Okay, kitten,” he said, and leaned forward to pull Kenma into a hug. Kuroo smelled of the citrus body gel from his recent shower and the hair that brushed his cheek was still slightly damp. Kenma usually tolerated hugs from teammates, but this was different. Kuroo was so warm and his stomach felt weird, but in a good way, like it was light and heavy at the same time and _oh._ Of course. Frankly, it was stupid Kenma hadn’t realised sooner.

“Do you wanna go to the cat café?” Kuroo asked, nudging Kenma’s shoulder with a disarming smile.

“Sure,” Kenma replied while hiding his blush behind his hair.

He was fucked. So, so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can find me on tumblr @blumenwrites


End file.
